ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF Outlast
Outlast is one of the main Pay-Per-View events of the Lock Wrestling Federation. At Outlast, the annual Outlast Tournament is held. A series of elimination tag team matches are held, and the wrestlers that "outlast" their opponents and win the match advance to the main event, where the LWF Champion defends the title in another elimination match. =Tournament Winners= 2001 - Phoenix 2002 - The Talk of the Town 2003 - Metalhead Matt Marauder 2004 - Ruff Rabbi 2008 - Darius Jermaine 2009 - Donovan Hastings =Cards= 2001 *'The Regime' def. The Authority; CoolJ outlasts **Lock pinned Psycho Charlie after the Lockdown **Sgt. Savage pinned Lock after the Ranger Recker **Sgt. Savage was counted out when he chased Lock backstage **Crow pinned TMA after the Final Flight **Robert Ooley pined Crow after Damage Inc **Iceman pinned Ooley after the Icy Depths **CoolJ pinned Iceman after the Shader *'The People's Alliance' and Therion def. The Fallen; Psiko outlasts **Evildeathro pinned Ghostdad with a schoolboy pin **Curmanian Devil and Therion were both counted out when Therion chokeslammed Devil off the stage **Xecutioner pinned Evildeathro after the Demanufacturer **Xecutioner was disqualified for hitting Monoxide with his mace **Flame Demon pinned Monoxide after a chokeslam by Xecutioner **Psiko pinned Flame Demon after the Touch of Insanity *'Alan Fernandez', Arelas, Fear, and BDT def. Joe Fantasy, Mister Jim, Phatty McNasty, and Ruff Rabbi; Arelas outlasts **Joe Fantasy pinned BDT with Dreamland **Fear pinned Mister Jim with the Blue Fish **Joe Fantasy pinned Fear with Sweet Dreams **Arelas forced Phatty McNasty to submit to the Last Prayer **Alan Fernandez pinned Joe Fantasy with Ill Met by Starlight **Ruff Rabbi pinned Alan Fernandez with the Meshuganator **Arelas pinned Ruff Rabbi with the Redeemer *'Phoenix (c)' def. Arelas, CoolJ, and Psiko to retain the LWF Title. **CoolJ pinned Arelas with the Shader **CoolJ pinned Psiko with the Shader **Phoenix pinned CoolJ with Rise No More 2002 The theme for the 2002 Outlast Tournament was "You Know You're Right" by Nirvana. *'Freak Show Central', CoolJ, and Flame Demon def. The Metal Militia, Big Pimpin, and Nightmare; Alan Fernandez outlasts **Fear pinned Big Pimpin with a schoolboy pin **Flame Demon and Nightmare were both counted out **Xecutioner pinned Fear with a Demanufacturer **Xecutioner was disqualified for attacking CoolJ with his mace **Triple M pinned CoolJ **Alan Fernandez pinned Triple M with Human Wreckage *'Arelas', Emperor, Psiko, and Ruff Rabbi def. The Following; Ruff Rabbi outlasts **Psiko was counted out after Phoenix put him through a table with Rise and Fall **Arelas pinned Crow with the Eternal Slam **Ruff Rabbi pinned Iceman with an inside cradle **Lock pinned Emperor with the Lockdown **Lock pinned Arelas with a rollup after Phoenix hit Arelas with a steel chair **Ruff Rabbi pinned Lock with the Meshuganator **Ruff Rabbi pinned Phoenix with the Fate of Gamorah after Arelas hit both the Eternal Slam and the Angel Wings *'Chef', Susumu Itarki, Gravedigger, and Lexus def. Therion, Quetzalcoatl, BDT, and Black Rose; Itarki outlasts **Itarki pinned BDT with a Crane Kick **Quetzalcoatl pinned Gravedigger with the Plunge Into the Gulf **Black Rose pinned Lexus with Every Rose Has Its Thorn **Itarki pinned Black Rose with a Crane Kick **Chef pinned Quetzalcoatl with the Micro-Wave **Therion pinned Chef with a Chokeslam **Itarki pinned Therion with a Crane Kick *'Alan Fernandez' def. Robert Ooley ©, Ruff Rabbi, and Susumu Itarki to become the LWF Champion **Ooley pinned Itarki with Damage Inc **Ooley pinned Ruff Rabbi with Damage Inc **Alan Fernandez pinned Ooley with Human Wreckage 2003 The theme for the 2003 Outlast Tournament was "The Outsider" by Tool. *'The Metal Militia' def. Arelas, BDT, and the Technicians; Triple M outlasts **BDT pinned Flame Demon with an inside cradle **CoolJ pinned Dark Angel with the Shader **Xecutioner pinned Nomad with the Demanufacturer **Triple M pinned BDT with the Reverse Death Valley Driver **Xecutioner was disqualified for using his mace **Triple M pinned CoolJ with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash **Triple M pinned Arelas with a roll-up using the ropes for leverage *'Ghostdad', Iceman, Psiko, and Red Fusion def. The Regime; Iceman outlasts **Red Fusion pinned Angry Little Man with the Pain Train **Emperor pinned Ghostdad with the Deathbow **Ruff Ryder pinned Red Fusion with the Ruff Road **Psiko pinned Ruff Ryder after Fusion attacked him with a chair **Doctor K pinned Psiko with the Medication **Iceman pinned Doctor K with the Deep Freezer **Iceman forced Emperor to submit to Hell's Grasp *'Alan Fernandez', Phoenix, Quetzalcoatl, and Sgt. Savage def. Fear, Joshman, Synn, and TMA; Alan Fernandez outlasts **Savage pinned Joshman with the Ranger Recker **Savage was counted out while continuing to beat on Joshman at ringside **Synn pinned Quetzalcoatl with the Ruiner **Alan Fernandez pinned Synn with a schoolboy pin **Phoenix pinned TMA with Rise No More **Fear pinned Phoenix with a roll-up **Alan Fernandez pinned Fear with Human Wreckage *'Triple M' def. Lock (c), Alan Fernandez, and Iceman to become the LWF Champion **Triple M pinned Iceman with the Reverse Death Valley Driver **Alan Fernandez pinned Lock after Arelas interfered and hit the Eternal Slam **Triple M pinned Alan Fernandez with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash after interference by Fear 2004 *'Emperor', Fear, Flame Demon, and Joshman def. The New Technicians, Sgt. Savage, and Covert Jay; Fear outlasts **Covert Jay forced Joshman to submit to a sleeper hold **Emperor pinned Covert Jay with the Deathbow **Nomad pinned Flame Demon after McCammon hit the McCammon Driver **Fear pinned Savage after the Numbing **Emperor pinned Nomad with the Deathbow **McCammon forced Emperor to submit with the Lakewood Deathlock **Fear pinned McCammon with the Meteor Press *'Alan Fernandez', Diablo, Iceman, and Phoenix def. The Degenerate World Order and Red Fusion; Phoenix outlasts **Phoenix forced Pink Fairy to submit to Dust to Dust **Red Fusion pinned Diablo with the Virus of Life **Red Fusion pinned Iceman with the Virus of Life **Alan Fernandez pinned John Hard with Human Wreckage **Phoenix pinned Dirtay Hollywood with Rise No More **Red Fusion pinned Alan Fernandez with the Virus of Life **Phoenix forced Red Fusion to submit to Dust to Dust *'The Metal Militia' and Arelas def. The Regime; Lone Wolf outlasts **CoolJ pinned Wicked Nick after a Psikotik from Psiko **Arelas pinned CoolJ with the Eternal Slam **Lock pinned Arelas after the PKCFL **Triple M pinned Doctor K with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash **Triple M pinned Lock with an inside cradle **Psiko pinned Triple M after a chairshot from Lock **Lone Wolf pinned Psiko with the BoneCruncher *'Ruff Rabbi ©' def. Fear, Lone Wolf, and Phoenix to retain the LWF Title **Lone Wolf pinned Fear after countering a superplex into a crossbody tackle **Ruff Rabbi pinned Lone Wolf with the Meshuganator **Ruff Rabbi pinned Phoenix with the Fate of Gamorah 2008 *'Diablo', John Russo, Lone Wolf, and Red Fusion def. Legacy; Diablo and Lone Wolf outlast **Red Fusion pinned Dr. K with the Virus of Life **Lone Wolf pinned Triple M with a roll-up **Phoenix pinned Red Fusion with the Firey Downfall **Hastings pinned Russo with Inevitability **Lone Wolf pinned Hastings with the BoneCruncher **Phoenix was disqualified when Triple M interfered *'Lunatic Fringe' and Colby Colt def. Dirty South Franchise and Prototype; Alan Fernandez and Psiko outlast **Fear pinned Prototype with the Meteor Press **Pierce pinned Colt with The Truth Hurts **Psiko pinned Tacker with a roll-up **Chesney pinned Fear with a sunset flip **Alan pinned Chesney with Human Wreckage **Psiko pinned Pierce with the Psikotik *'Creative Control' and the Gold Bond Champions' def. 'Baal, '''Nomad, and the Petal Patrol; The Can of Gold Bond outlasts''' **The Can of Gold Bond pinned Alone Puppy **Triple P pinned CoolJ with a big splash **Lock pinned Triple P with the Lockdown **Lock forced Baal to submit to the Lockmission **Nomad forced Lock to submit to the Leash **Nomad pinned Arelas after hitting him with the Can **Nomad was counted out *'Darius Jermaine' def. Alan Fernandez, Can of Gold Bond, Diablo, Lone Wolf, and Psiko to retain the LWF Title **Diablo pinned Psiko with the Morning Star **Alan Fernandez pinned Lone Wolf with Human Wreckage **Jermaine pinned Diablo after hitting him with the Can **Jermaine pinned the Can **Jermaine pinned Alan with the Remix 2009 *[[Lock|'Lock']],' John Russo',' Kyle Tacker' and [[The Big Time|'The Big Time']] def. [[Lunatic Fringe|'Lunatic Fringe']] and Firestar; The Big Time outlasts **John Russo pinned Firestar with the Stunning Victory **Fear pinned Kyle Tacker after a Meteor Press **Psiko pinned Lock after hitting an Delirium Trigger **John Russo pinned Fear after connecting an mid air Stunning Victory **Alan Fernandez forced John Russo to submit with an Silence Is Golden **The Big Time pinned Alan Fernandez after an End Of Time **The Big Time pinned Psiko following an One Hitter Quitter *The Brick City Boyz, [[Travis Pierce|'Travis Pierce']] and [[Red Fusion|'Red Fusion']] def. The Walking Legends, [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] and [[Natural Born Killer|'Natural Born Killer']]; [[Derick Felix|'Derick Felix']] outlasts **Derick Felix pinned Natural Born Killer following an Brick City Death Drop **Red Fusion pinned Phoenix after an Virus Of Life **Jason Grant pinned Travis Pierce with an Third Degree Burn **Matthew Carter pinned Red Fusion after an G.S.E **Derick Felix pinned Matthew Carter after an Game Over **Jason Grant pinned Hitman Lopes with an Third Degree Burn **Derick Felix pinned Jason Grant after an Dynamite Impact *[[Medos|'Medos']], [[Darius Jermaine|'''Darius Jermaine]], [[Steven Stone|'''Steven Stone]] and Covert Jay def.[[Lone Wolf|'''Lone Wolf]], J.W. McCammon, '''Chuck Randall and Nomad; 'Medos 'outlasts **J.W. McCammon forced Covert Jay to tap out to The Lock-On **Steven Stone pinned Chuck Randall following an Identity Crisis **Darius Jermaine pinned Nomad after an Uno **J.W. McCammon pinned Steven Stone with an American High **Darius Jermaine pinned Lone Wolf after an Uno **J.W. McCammon pinned Darius Jermaine with an McCammon Driver **Medos pinned J.W. McCammon after an Falling Future *'Donovan Hastings def. Medos, The Big Time and Derick Felix to retain the LWF World Championship **Medos pinned The Big Time with an School Boy **Donovan Hastings pinned Medos with an Destiny's Calling **Donovan Hastings forced Derick Felix to tap out to an Hands Of Fate =Facts, Stats, and Trivia= *Alan Fernandez has appeared in the main event of Outlast three times. Lone Wolf, Phoenix, Psiko, and Ruff Rabbi have each appeared in the main event twice. Fourteen people and one inanimate object have appeared in the main event once. *The record for career eliminations in the initial round is seven, by Alan Fernandez and Fear. *The record for total eliminations overall is ten, by Alan Fernandez. Triple M has eight, Fear has seven and Phoenix has six. *The record for career eliminations without having appeared in a main event is six, by Red Fusion. *Alan Fernandez and Triple M both won the Outlast Tournament after having already won the Lord of the Ring Tournament earlier in the year. *Psiko was originally scheduled to win the 2002 tournament, but needed to take a leave of absence and was subsequently written out with an injury angle. Alan Fernandez won instead and went on to main event Lockmania four months later.